


A Most Satisfactory Plan

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin is as Slytherin does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Satisfactory Plan

**Title:** A Most Satisfactory Plan  
 **Author:** **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Slytherin is as Slytherin does...  
 **Word Count:** 7 x 100  
 **Warnings:** Slytherin manipulation and implied future mpreg  
 **A/N:** Written for 's prompt #340 Satisfaction. Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 

“What did you wish to speak to me about?” Draco asked, sipping his wine.

“Harry,” Severus said, his voice fond.

“Potter?” Draco asked, all pleasantness from the wine fading away. “You’re still together?”

“Indeed,” Severus said. “In fact, we’re engaged.”

Draco nearly spat out his wine. “Engaged? Are you mad?”

“Perhaps,” Severus admitted. “But Harry satisfies me body and soul.”

“I did _not_ need that visual,” Draco said.

“My apologies,” Severus said. “But I did have a favour to ask you. It would mean a great deal to me if you joined us for dinner and gave us your blessing.”

~*~

“ _My_ blessing?” Draco asked. “But why?”

“Harry harbours a ridiculous belief that you hate him because you have romantic feelings for me. Of course he has nothing to worry about, but I fear he’ll carry this doubt around with him until he hears it from you.”

Well, _this_ was an unexpected turn of events. Draco didn’t dislike Potter, per se, but Severus deserved far better than the likes of him.

But he could never deny Severus a favour.

“Of course,” he said.

Severus smiled, looking satisfied. “Thank you, Draco.”

Draco sipped his wine. Now, he needed to plan.

~*~

“Thank you for having me,” Draco said, taking a seat. “Just like old times, Severus.”

Severus arched a brow, but said nothing.

“I hope you like roast duck,” Potter said, carrying out a platter. “Severus cooked it himself.”

“Then I know I’ll enjoy it,” Draco said with his best flirtatious smile. “Severus always knows how to leave a man … satisfied.”

Potter frowned. “Well, he’s an excellent cook.”

“Among other things,” Draco said coyly. He patted Severus’ shoulder, allowing his hand to linger just slightly too long. “Isn’t that right, Severus?”

Harry slammed down the platter and stormed out of the room. 

~*~

Draco was still staring at the duck on the floor when Severus grabbed him by the wrist.

“What the hell were you hoping to accomplish with that ridiculous display?” Severus hissed.

“It was only a little fun,” Draco said, but the way Severus’ eyes were blazing made him nervous. “Besides, you can do far better than Potter.”

“You’ve entirely betrayed my trust,” Severus snapped. “Now, due to your childish antics, I may have lost the only thing that has made me happy in decades. I hope you’re satisfied.”

He swept out of the room, leaving Draco alone with his guilt.

~*~

After a month of unanswered letters, Severus finally agreed to meet with Draco.

“How are things with Potter?” Draco asked nervously.

“Quite well, no thanks to you,” Severus replied pointedly.

Draco coughed. “I was entirely out of line there. If you’re satisfied with Potter, that’s all that matters.”

“If that’s all,” Severus said dismissively, “I’ll be headed home.”

“Wait!” Draco exclaimed. “Let me make it up to you.”

Severus raised a brow.

“A week in my villa in Tuscany,” Draco said.

“A week in one of your scores of mansions to make up for nearly destroying my happiness?”

Draco swallowed.

~*~

“A month?” Draco offered. “It would be a lovely honeymoon. I’ll double the number of house elves.”

“Satisfactory …” Severus said.

“A case of the very best wine,” Draco added. 

“Again, fine for a honeymoon,” Severus said. “But I am starting a _life_ with Harry.”

“A mansion of your own!” Draco said. “Anywhere you desire.”

“Harry is exceedingly wealthy,” Severus said dismissively. “We could purchase any house we wished.” He stood. “Good day, Draco.”

“What is it you want?” Draco asked desperately. “I’d do anything for you to forgive me!”

A slow smile spread across Severus’ face.

Draco felt ill.

~*~

Harry pulled away from Severus’ frenzied kisses. “Did it work?”

“As I assured you it would,” Severus said with no small amount of satisfaction, handing Harry a necklace. “The legendary Malfoy Amulet, ours for twenty years. I’d have pressed for thirty, but I felt we’d be past childbearing years by then.”

Harry felt lightheaded. “We can have children?”

Severus kissed him. “Yes.”

Harry smiled. He’d been reluctant at first, fearing Severus’ plan would jeopardise his friendship with Draco. But now, with their future literally within his grasp, Harry knew how lucky he was to be in love with a Slytherin.


End file.
